09 October 1997 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-10-09 ; Comments *Start of show: "Hello again dearly beloved, this is John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John complains about a plague of daddy long legs. *This show was recorded on 29 September: JP complains (again) that he cannot attend the Liverpool v. Celtic match (which in any case ended in a goalless draw) the following night. William did, however. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Fall: 'I'm A Mummy (LP-Levitate)' (Artful) *Loop Guru: 'White Light (2xLP-Loop Bites Dog)' (North South) *Anorak Girl: 'Plastic Supermodel (7")' (Damaged Goods) *Upsetters: 'Clint Eastwood (7")' (Punch) *Prolapse: 'Slash/Oblique (2xLP-The Italian Flag)' (Radar) *King: 'All Or Nothing (CD-Gravelands)' (Dressed To Kill) Small Faces cover. *Throb: 'Filtermulle (12"-Subnormal E.P.)' (Primate Recordings) :(JP: 'While that was going on, I took my trousers off. That's one of the things that you can do when you do your programmes from home, but not realistically when you do them from the BFBS studios: I think there'd probably be cries of outrage if I were to do that, but frankly, to be honest with you, I wouldn't wear trousers if society didn't insist that you should do, especially when you're in the kind of physical condition that I am, because they're all hot and clammy and restricted and unpleasant, and I only put them on because I was being photographed before recording this programme for you, and that's the kind of exciting thing that can happen to you too if you choose a career in showbiz. Photographers turn up from London, and it's a couple of hours' drive, and they know what they're supposed to do, and you end up, as I did just an hour or so ago, crouching, at one stage actually sitting in the chicken run, surrounded by chickens while they snap away. You get to the point where you'll do almost anything if they'll say, "This is the last roll, then we're going home." Crouching amongst chickens, not my idea of a good time, but they think it's going to make a good photograph. I think they're wrong, frankly.') *Mocket: 'Should It Wait (LP-Fanfare)' (K) *Danse Society: 'Angel (LP-Heaven Is Waiting)' (Arista) *Beatnik Filmstars: 'Look Up And Be Amazed (CD-In Hospitalable)' (Merge) *Decoder: 'PGM5 (2x12"-Decoded EP)' (Tech Itch Recordings) *Clinic: 'I.P.C. Sub-Editors Dictate Our Youth (7")' (Aladdins Cave Of Golf) *Oooze: 'Tulip Turnip Brussel Sprout (Compilation CD-Coming Round At Calum's)' (Ochre) *''(8 p.m. news - edited out)'' *Vinylgroover ft. Lenny: 'Feels Like Magic (12")' (Alpha Projects) *Donkey: 'League Of Mature Jazz Friends (7")' (Guided Missile / Wormer Brothers) *Bright: 'Plymouth Rock (7")' (Ba Da Bing! / Darla) *Don McCarlos: 'Nice Time (Late Night Blues) 12")' (Pirate) *omniBot: 'Happys Eulogy (12"-?Syntax Error)' (Vinyl Communications) *Cable: 'Seventy (CDS-Live At Brixton Prison)' (Infectious) :(JP: 'It's now time for our popular Keyboard Cavalcade feature....there is a thing called Keyboard Cavalcade that I listen to sometimes when I'm driving home out of London, introduced by Keith Skues, with whom I used to work on the pirate ship Radio London many years ago, except when Keith does it, he kind of means it in a way.') *Lonesome Organist: 'Chasing The Wheelbarrel (LP-Collector Of Cactus Echo Bags)' (Thrill Jockey) *Piano Magic: 'Amongst Russian Lathes & Metal Curls (LP-Popular Mechanics)' (i) *Neil Landstrumm: 'Tension In New York (2x12"-Bedrooms And Cities)' (Tresor) *Prolapse: 'Flat Velocity Curve (2xLP-The Italian Flag)' (Radar) *Euphone: 'Two Basic Colors (CD-Euphone)' (Hefty) *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Shallow Existence (CD-Damage 381)' (Earache) *A-Sides: 'The 4th Dragon (12")' (Fuze Recordings) File ;Name *Peel Show 1997-10-09 (BFBS) ;Length *01:54:10 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1997 Category:Peel shows Category: BFBS Category:Available online Category: Carsten Tapes